<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your little hands are paradise ( give them here and hold on tight ) by rachelblairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605635">your little hands are paradise ( give them here and hold on tight )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelblairy/pseuds/rachelblairy'>rachelblairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Mutual Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelblairy/pseuds/rachelblairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cas learned something from the pizza man, but learned even more from dean winchester. </p>
<p>( aka : dean teaches cas how to masturbate. just bros being bros, you know? )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your little hands are paradise ( give them here and hold on tight )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set in season six episode ten, 'caged heat'. i am only just watching seasons 6 - 15 now for the first time, so i know nothing that happens past these episodes. </p>
<p>this is entirely unbeta'd. i haven't written fic in about a thousand years. an idea planted itself in my head at 5am and wouldn't shut up until i wrote it so here we are. lisa / dean is implied with memories and thoughts. </p>
<p>enjoy your blatant porn without plot. it's probably more funny than it is erotic. i'm not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean hasn’t been alone on his own in awhile - not truly alone, without Sam fiddling at his computer next to him or pretending to sleep. The weight of the world is on his shoulders, again, because apparently stopping the apocalypse just wasn’t enough for one man. Of course not. </p>
<p>Now he has to bear the weight of a civil war in Heaven - something he knows almost nothing about, something he can do almost nothing about - and finding his brother's soul, left behind in a cage with Michael and Lucifer. In the meantime, Sam has become almost unbearable. Leaving Dean to be turned by a vampire, hooking up with more women than Dean thought was possible for Sam’s usual demeanor, letting him be <em> abducted </em>and not bothering to think about the ramifications that Dean’s going to have to sit with afterwards. </p>
<p>So when Sam goes off for the night, in pursuit of yet another chick, Dean finds himself almost relieved to be alone. Sure, he could go with him - whatever he and Lisa are isn’t exactly clear, and he could use that as an excuse - but the truth is, he doesn’t want just another woman for the night. He misses what he had there with them, Lisa and Ben. Family. A new kind, something not quite as fractured as he’s used to. Something he wanted to call ‘home’, and maybe if Sam had stayed in Hell, he would have. </p>
<p>Instead, he’s in another shitty motel room, frustrated and alone and in desperate need of a way to take his mind off of things. </p>
<p>He stares at his phone, Lisa’s contact information pulled up and all it would take was the press of a button but he knows, ultimately, it would just backfire on them. Again. She deserves better than Dean, and she definitely deserves better than rushed phone sex so he can get himself off - so instead, it’s whatever’s on demand and for once he’s almost relieved to find Casa Erotica on the screen. </p>
<p>( Not thirteen, though. Never that one, again. Gabriel had fully ruined what had once been a beautiful movie. ) </p>
<p>The storyline is cliche - it always is in low class pornography - but it’s enough to get Dean’s mind wandering. The actress is a little younger than he would have liked, but her dark eyes and darker hair help remind him of Lisa, which is all he really wants to think about. How he’d had someone, right there, warm and soft and welcoming, and he’d fucked it up once again. </p>
<p>( <em> No </em>, he yells internally. He just wants a few minutes for his brain to shut up for once, for his hand to do the work, to release some of the stress he’s always under. ) </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long, fortunately - the plumber storyline has been done a thousand times before, but a cliche is a cliche for a reason - it works - and Dean’s pretty focused on the way the actress’ lips purse around the head of an unfamiliar dick, how her eyes have just enough smudged eyeliner that it looks hot instead of slutty, her moaning the only sound he’s really listening for as she tells her co-star just how appreciative she is for him to help with her plumbing issues. </p>
<p>He’s definitely not listening for the familiar sound that announces Castiel’s arrival. The flapping of wings, the trench coat settling around him. In fact, he doesn’t seem to notice anything’s happened at all until he hears the voice - “Dean,” - and then he lets out a little shriek, trying to shove himself back in his jeans despite how close he had finally gotten after weeks of quickies in the shower or ignoring his libido entirely. </p>
<p>“Privacy, Cas!” he yells, trying to find the remote to shut the movie off even as Castiel comes to settle on Sam’s bed. Dean finds the mute button, at least, and ignores how Cas is looking at the other bed intensely before deciding to sit down across from him. His eyes are laser sharp, focused on Dean’s face, and while he’s sure that he’s a little sweaty and definitely reeks of sex, he’s glad for once that Castiel doesn’t seem to have enough human in him to truly understand what he’d just interrupted. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Cas responds, but Dean can never really tell if he is or not - he’s seemed to pick up on the custom of apologizing for minor inconveniences. Dean just shakes his head, wiping his hands off on his jeans and trying to kill his own erection with the power of positive thinking. ( Cas is really a cock block, so it shouldn’t be that hard, but Dean was <em> so close </em>. ) </p>
<p>“What is it? I thought you were back upstairs until we headed for the war at Crowley’s base?” </p>
<p>“I’m having a….problem,” Castiel finally says, choosing his words carefully. It’s infuriating, sometimes, watching him try to piece together what it is he wants to say. <em> Spit it out </em>, Dean thinks, a juvenile internal chuckle at his choice of words before he clears his throat. </p>
<p>“Something up with the war?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>They sit there in silence, Dean waving a hand in the air to prod Cas into talking. It takes another moment, but somehow it’s never really awkward with Cas. Just...natural. Dean blames it on the ‘profound bond’ Cas claims they share, but really, his silences are just different than Sam’s. It’s not like Cas will keep things from him - like that he’s missing a soul, for one - but more like he just needs to figure out a way to get it out of his brain and into words for Dean to understand. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s the vessel, or my time spent here with….humans,” Castiel begins, and Dean nods vaguely - he can remember ( vividly ) when Castiel was putting every Quarter Pounder in a five mile radius under his belt, when he’d been shut off from Heaven and fallen asleep in the backseat of the Impala. But from what he can tell, the original Cas - Castiel, Angel of Heaven - had returned when Sam jumped. Dean is pretty sure he hasn’t even seen him look at a hamburger since. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“You said we’re not supposed to talk about it,” Castiel continues, and it takes a minute for Dean to put two and two together, to notice how Cas’ eyes shift to the television screen, the conversation they had yesterday while the brothers did research. But when it clicks - </p>
<p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” </p>
<p>“I am not.” </p>
<p>Dean’s hand covers his face, because what the <em> hell </em>is he supposed to do with a horny angel? Was that even allowed? Sure, he’d spent the night with Anna - but that had been without her Grace, before she’d returned to full Angel status. And they’d never gotten another chance - not that Dean would have turned it down if she had asked - but that was different. Anna had been human, had seemed so blatantly human. Cas was just - </p>
<p>“Cas, what the hell do you want from me?” </p>
<p>His mouth opens slightly before he closes it again, his shoulders rolling in the trench coat he never takes off. Stress is radiating off of him in waves, and Dean paces around the room as he tries to understand just what, exactly, Cas’ boner has to do with <em> him </em>. He’s trying not to look too hard at him - the vessel Cas is stuck in, a face as familiar to him as Sam’s at this point. Confusion is evident, almost always is when they’re in a non-work related topic, but there’s a new glint that Dean hasn’t ever seen from Cas before. </p>
<p>Lust. </p>
<p>“Castiel.” </p>
<p>“I need your help,” Cas says quietly, and Dean lets out a loud scoff, shaking his head and muttering a string of “no, nope, not gonna happen, I’m in some sort of weird bizzaro world right now and - “ but Castiel does that annoying thing he manages and appears in front of him despite having been on the bed just a second ago. “I don’t have anyone else to ask. Most of the Angels - those who have committed sins like this, they’re not going to be able to help me. And Sam, of course, is soulless and - “ </p>
<p>“So ask him!” Dean shouts, skin buzzing with an electricity he’s not sure he knows where to place. “He’s been banging chicks left and right, he’d probably be up for a night with an Angel!” </p>
<p>“You’re the only one I can ask, Dean.” </p>
<p>It’s earnest, and it’s frustrating and Cas’ unnatural ability to not blink while he stares at Dean, begging him in his own way to help him become a real boy wears down on him. He remembers the look on his face when they’d gone to a brothel almost two years ago, how innocent and confused he’d been at the idea of sleeping with a woman. He also knows that their ‘profound bond’ Cas claims they have makes him the only human Castiel can truly confide in; that when it comes to learning the rules of humanity, he doesn’t really have anyone to turn to except Dean. </p>
<p>“Aw, <em> fuck </em>,” he grumbles. This is definitely not how he saw his night off going. But he’s got no choice - the poor guy is going through his own awkward version of puberty, and it’s not like anyone else is going to teach him about the birds and the bees.</p>
<p>“Ground rules,” Dean instructs, pushing them both back to the beds, Casa Erotica still playing silently - a new scene now, a cheerleader in a skirt much too short to be allowed on any playing field and her friends all giggling and touching one another. “We are absolutely never to speak of this again. That’s rule number one. Understand?” </p>
<p>Castiel tilts his head momentarily, but nods in agreement, and only then can Dean allow himself to continue. This - this is about to be the weirdest night of his life, and the last thing he needs is Castiel to accidentally blab about it in his garrison, or whatever. </p>
<p>“Rule number two - we are not touching, in any capacity. You stay on that bed, I’ll stay on mine.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Rule number three - next time you decide you’re horny, <em> take care of it yourself </em> .” Castiel’s eyes burn into his as he settles on Sam’s bed again, but he says nothing, a slight nod of his head all Dean gets while Castiel tries to make himself comfortable, Dean turning his back on him for a moment to take a deep breath, praying to anything <em> but </em>God that this wouldn’t be a mistake in the making. </p>
<p>“What do I do?” Castiel asks, and it’s such a stupid question that Dean has the urge to smack him on the back of his head. But he never had these fumbling nights in the bathroom getting to know himself, has no idea what he likes, has no idea what to even enjoy and while the scene in front of them makes Dean feel so much better about what’s happening, he skips forward until they can find another handjob. Castiel always learned better from watching. </p>
<p>“Do I need to take my clothes off, like he did?” Castiel asks as Dean puts the remote in between them, and another hysterical screech comes out of him as he shakes his head, “<em> no! </em>” coming out so fast Castiel’s head turned to face him. </p>
<p>“No looking! Rule number four! You focus on the television screen and that’s it, Cas!” </p>
<p>“Rule number four.” His mouth forms around the words and he goes back to staring intently at the blondel on the screen, watching her spit on her hand for lubrication before wrapping it around the dick on screen. “How unsanitary.” </p>
<p>“For christs’ sake,” Dean mutters. It’s evident he’s not going to be able to get off tonight - not if he has to walk Cas through his second boner - but he made a deal, and he can’t exactly back out of it now. “Loosen your tie,” he demands, Castiel’s eyes flickering in surprise over in Dean’s direction as he nods, a hand waving in the air as if it was an explanation. “Look, you want help, I’m gonna help. You don’t need to get naked, but you can stop looking like a tax accountant from hell.” </p>
<p>Castiel’s fingers make quick work of loosening his tie, pulling it over his head and the collar of his button up sticks straight up, but he makes no movement to fix it. </p>
<p>“That’s better, I guess.” </p>
<p>“What’s happening between these two?” </p>
<p>Dean almost laughs, but manages to choke it down, shaking his head. “Listen, it’s not - porn isn’t supposed to be invested in. These two can be anything - the pizza guy and the babysitter, for example - but it’s not just...it’s not literal. You can picture yourself in his place, or think about someone you’re attracted to.” </p>
<p>“Huh.” </p>
<p>Castiel’s hands clench and release next to him on the bed, and Dean knows he’s going to regret his actions, but he leans over just to put a palm over the growing tent in his pants. “There. You want to touch it. How you wanna touch it is - it’s different, every time. But for now, start easy. Over the pants.” </p>
<p>“And that will satisfy me?” </p>
<p>“If you’re a 12 year old in math class, I guess,” Dean remarks, but he’s settled back on his own bed, back against the headboard, his own hands grazing over the length of him. He’d managed to calm down in the interim, but it’s not <em> really </em>fair if Cas gets to have all the fun. Besides, it’s definitely not gay if they don’t actually touch. </p>
<p>“It’ll get you going,” Dean explains, shifting his hips down a little so he can get more comfortable, squeezing his shaft through his jeans. Cas’ eyes bore into his actions, and Dean is actually a little surprised by how hot he finds it. He was always more of a voyeur than an exhibitionist, but he’s not exactly unhappy with the way the angel’s staring at him. </p>
<p>Dean looks over to see Castiel’s hand mimicking the same motions, Casa Erotica forgotten as he watches Dean. So Dean does what he’d do next if he was alone - unbuttons his jeans again, just to give himself a little more freedom. He doesn’t pull his dick out - not just yet, but Cas follows suit pretty quickly, finding the button on his slacks and pushing his hand inside. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Cas says, and Dean let’s out a low chuckle - he’s sure this is the first time Castiel has actually touched his own dick, particularly in a loving way, and he can’t help but be a little proud of helping his friend discover that it feels good. It feels damn good. </p>
<p>“It’s easier if you have some lubrication,” Dean informs him, and Castiel looks up at the television screen - the blonde’s now being bent over the back of a couch, the guy ramming into her from behind - his face controted into confusion again. </p>
<p>“Spit?” There’s almost a sound of revulsion in his voice, and Dean wants to laugh at it, but he just nods towards the night stand between them. </p>
<p>“I have lotion, if you’d prefer.” </p>
<p>Cas studies it for a second, pumping it onto his hands and rubbing it in before Dean shakes his head - he’s always been a man of self reliance, and while spitting into his own hand to feel himself up isn’t something he’d ever want Cas to see before, he can hear the sound of Castiel’s surprise as he does just that, something between arousal and disgust.</p>
<p>“It works better,” Dean explains, lifting his hips up enough to pull his jeans down just enough to fly free. And there he is - dick hard, hand wet, Castiel on a bed next to him just <em> staring </em>. Dean nods in his direction, prompting him - he gets the hint enough, though Dean wishes he wouldn’t take off his pants entirely, the scene is jarring enough without seeing Castiel in a trench coat and little else. </p>
<p>But he settles back down, hesitating before spitting into his own hand, mimicking Dean’s motions as he grasps his cock for the first time. And Dean knows he should go back to watching the adult film in front of them - the blonde is definitely his type, if he saw her in a bar - but he watches Cas find himself instead. </p>
<p>Castiel doesn’t stop watching Dean at all - it would be disconcerting if it wasn’t so hot - eyes boring in on Dean’s hand as he works it up and down his shaft, his other kneading his balls. He tries the motions out on himself; Dean can tell the way he’s gripping almost too tight, trying to figure out what the right amount of pressure is, how he tests the weight of his own balls in his hand. A thousand inappropriate questions flow to mind, but Dean chooses to ignore them, focusing instead on the way Castiel’s tongue darts across his lips, wetting them before he gasps out loud. It had been a twisting motion, a slight jerk of his hand but he does it again and even from a couple of feet away, Dean can see the way Cas’ eyes flutter close, the look of pure contentment on his face. </p>
<p>Dean let’s out his own grunt of pleasure, his thighs open wider as he bucks his hips up into his hand. If he closes his eyes, he can almost remember how good it felt with Lisa - bending <em> her </em> over <em> their </em> couch in <em> their </em>house, warm and tight and purring just for him. Instead, his mind wanders into a new territory - uncharted and terrifying on all levels. Castiel on his knees, Dean’s fingers threading through his hair as he teaches him how to suck him off, those wide eyes staring up in admiration and desire. It’s almost enough to throw him off, but even as he blinks his focus back at Cas, the image doesn’t disappear entirely. Probably because Castiel has figured things out pretty quickly; he doesn’t even hesitate to lick his palm to soak it once again, swiping the tip of his cock to spread his precum further down his shaft, his pace alternating between too fast and too slow. </p>
<p>Dean watches him, even though Cas has stopped watching Dean, and now his brain won’t <em> stop </em>manufacturing images. Would Cas even protest if he acted on them; if he made the move from his own bed to Sam’s in order to wrap both their cocks in his hand, rutting against each other just to feel a warm body beneath him, until they were both soaked in come and sweat? It’s not something he can find out - not tonight at least, another thought that jolts Dean’s hand tighter around his dick. </p>
<p>“How you doing, Cas?” he asks, voice rough and deep and Cas can only groan in response, a nod of his head as his eyes open to meet Dean’s. There’s a look of ecstasy that can only come from finding the joy of sex on his face, and Dean wants to <em> want </em>to laugh, but instead he finds his hand moving faster, his other up his own shirt and twisting a nipple just to see if Cas would watch. He does, doing the same motion only moments later and Dean’s rewarded with another sharp cry from Cas that makes his legs turn to jelly. </p>
<p>“Dean, I feel something happening to me,” Castiel manages to shake out and this time Dean does laugh, winking over at Cas as his face pales somehow even more, mouth open like a whore just waiting for a dick to put in it. </p>
<p>( He did <em> not </em>just think that, he tells himself, but oh god does he want to try it. ) </p>
<p>“You’re gonna come, buddy,” he says instead, biting down on his lip for a second as he juts into his hand, close to the edge himself. “Let it happen. It’s gonna be fucking incredible.” </p>
<p>Castiel nods, and Dean gets to see it happen right in front of him. The way his body seizes up, his hand frozen as his come lands on his stomach, coating bare skin and the cotton on that stupid button up he still has on. Dean doesn’t last much longer - fortunately he knows how this works, his shirt pulled up to his throat so it doesn’t get soaked, his come sticky as it coats his stomach. </p>
<p>They sit there for a few moments, the heat fading away and Dean finally manages to reach for the remote to turn the television off entirely. Castiel doesn’t entirely seem himself, but an orgasm can do that to a person - and Dean doesn’t really know how to broach the pillow talk that comes after jerking off with your friend. </p>
<p>“I gotta shower,” he finally says, and Cas nods, still a little dazed. A part of him - a very small, very confused part of him - wants to invite him, to tell him to borrow a shirt and throw his in with the laundry Dean’s gotta do at the laundromat before they leave town - but instead he just shoves himself half heartedly back into his jeans, unsure how much nudity was allowed at the moment. “I dunno if you gotta like, eat now that you’re fucking, but there’s a pizza number on the back of the door. If you want some. I’ll be back in a few.” </p>
<p>He leaves Castiel there, but even with his offer, he knows Castiel will be gone by the time he returns. He’s not proven wrong, either - the air is still, quiet when he comes out of the bathroom, his head clearer than it had been since he turned on the damn TV almost an hour ago. But he is surprised - not at Castiel’s disappearance, but at the emptiness that follows it. </p>
<p>“Way to make a dude feel used,” Dean grumbles, even as he pulls his cell out, back to staring at Lisa’s contact information. Except he pauses, over Castiel’s - a necessity they needed when the branding still worked on their ribs - and wonders briefly if Cas has even thought to charge the thing since returning from the dead again. </p>
<p>Instead, he launches the thing across the room, in the direction of his bags on the floor. What he needs is some fucking sleep - that’ll cure his ache for human touch, or not so human as the case may be. And if his dreams consist of lush brown hair interchanging with surprisingly blue eyes, no one needs to know but him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know i technically have another destiel fic listed under my works. i promise you it's not what you're looking for. unknown if i'll write these two again - it may depend on how thursday goes for us all. xoxo. </p>
<p>title from 'parasites' by san fermin. please listen to them. they're incredible. they probably want nothing to do with my destiel fic in this, the year 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>